1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and method, recording medium, and program, and particularly relates to an electronic device and method, recording medium, and program, enabling reproduction of contents in a sure manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as devices capable of connecting to networks have become commonplace, devices such as television receivers and PCs (Personal Computers) capable of receiving contents via a network and displaying or reproducing the received contents (hereafter, such devices will be referred to as “renderers”) have also become commonplace.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-31804 discloses a content management terminal for controlling transfer of content at a device which has stored content, so as to obtain a content list of contents stored on another device, display the obtained content list, select content to be used by a user from the displayed content list, display a user interface for displaying the content based on the attribute of the selected content, accepting input regarding usage of the content through the user interface, and transferring the selected content to a device which will use the content, based on the input.